Kobato Hanato
|image = Image:kobatohanato.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = CAPYBARAS are cute |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Dobato, Dumb Dove, Pigeon, Stupid Pigeon |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Japanese |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Where do you think? |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Kobato (Manga) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Weee! |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sand }} Kobato is a girl, implied to be from an alternate world, who has a wish “to go to the place she wants to go to”. Every once in a while residents of heaven and hell gather on a bridge for one season to discuss matters of mutual importance to both worlds. Twelve years ago the other-world joined them. Iorogi, a member of the royal family of the other-world, decided to skip out on the meeting and ended up at a lake near the bridge. At the lake he met the world’s most clumsy angel and promptly fell completely and absolutely in love with her. He fell in love with her so deeply that he started a war between heaven and the other-world in order to obtain her. All the fighting between heaven and the other-world caused a hole to appear in the barrier between the living world and heaven. The shock-waves from the many battles leaked through the hole in the barrier to the world where Kobato lived causing her immense harm. In order to preserve her life an angel, the one Iorogi had fallen in love with, stopped Kobato’s time by substituting Kobato’s soul with herself leaving Kobato in a state between life and death. The angel, whom Iorogi had fallen in love with, was able to do this because she was that world's (which was actually one 'world' consisting of four worlds: The Living, Heaven, Hell, and Other-World) version of Kobato. She and the angel shared the same soul but lived in different worlds. In other words, they are same person living different lives in their respective worlds. Iorogi, after finding out what had happened, went to God and begged him to help. God conceded and gave Kobato, who had lost her memories and knowledge, a mission to go to the living world and fill a bottle with the healed hearts of troubled people. If she fills the bottle by the end of one year her wish will be granted with the condition that she does not fall in love with anyone. God also sent Iorogi to accompany and guide her throughout her mission. However, as punishment for starting the war between heaven and the other-world Iorogi was restricted to the form of a blue dog stuffed animal. Kobato, unable to correctly pronounce Iorogi’s name, calls him Ioryogi instead. Kobato must hurry and finish her mission by the end of the year if she wants her wish to come true because at the end of the time limit the angel’s soul inside Kobato will disappear. If the angel’s soul disappears then neither the angel nor Kobato will be able to escape death. Kobato arrives in Japan and ends up finding a part time job at Yomogi Nursery, a daycare owned by a woman named Sayaka. At the nursery she works alongside a college student named Fujimoto who once saved her from a pervert in the park. Fate must have a funny sense of humor because Kobato also ends up living in an apartment complex in the room next to Fujimoto's. Kobato soon learns that the nursery is heavily in debt and is being harassed by Sayaka’s yakuza debt collector ex-husband Okiura. While trying to save the nursery she starts to become closer and closer to Fujimoto, eventually realizing that she has fallen in love with him. She interacts with many different people while healing hearts and filling her bottle bit by bit as she learns about the world around her. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: None what's so ever. Ok, not really. She can use Hougan which is some kind of angel emotional lie detector, but the chances of her using it are 0. In fact it's exactly 0 considering she's in Vertiline. She fails at everything else. The only thing she can do well is sing. Strength: According to the manga her voice could make a angel's egg hatch. This is apparently a very difficult thing to do so she's very good at the singing. Weakness: Pretty much everything else. Personality: Nice and always wanting to help, but she has her limits. She won't do 'anything' in order to help someone. However, she's very honest in her actions and words. She also tends to be overly enthusiastic about everything and use all her might to take on any task she is given. Extra: Due to the fact she’s missing all of her memories and knowledge she doesn’t understand or know many things that other people would consider common knowledge. Most of what she knows has either been explained to her by someone else or learned from magazines and television. Ioryogi acts as her guide so without him she’s more lost than usual. She also has trouble sometimes recognizing her own emotions and is highly against violence. She firmly believes that if you hurt someone you will end up hurting yourself too. When it comes down to it she won't even fight to defend herself. Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Kobato